glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CollisionCourse/Season 2 Character Idea - James "JP" Powell
Character Name: James Isaiah "JP" Powell Age/Grade: 16 (Junior) Personality: JP is usually described with one single word: troublemaker. He always wants to play practical jokes on people, gets into fights, steals things before selling them to passing randoms who want anything. And he usually won't stop until he gets what he wants, even resorting to physical violence, blackmail and threatening behavior and even though that has come back to bite him on the behind many times, he doesn't care. He never really has cared about the consequences and unless he gets hit really hard around the side of the head, he probably never will care. He's also not afraid to speak his mind and with him being from Lima Heights, he's bound to have many insults up his sleeve for someone who pushes the boundaries too far. And his incredibly rebellious behaviour has became well known around the Lima Heights community and JP doesn't plan to be forgotten. However, JP does have his insecurities such as anyone finding out his 3 secrets that he has kept ever since he was 12 years old. And if he ever likes someone, he falls for them and he falls for them hard. He has had a lot of one night stands before but has fallen for a few select people but he has kept his barriers and guard up because if they are down for one second, it shows weakness and for JP, weakness means failure. Sexuality: Bisexual (closeted) Appearance: JP stands at 5'10" tall and is of a muscular build from all the fitness training and sport he does when he's not in trouble for anything. He has short blonde hair which he either spikes up or covers with slouch beanie and light brown eyes. He always wears contacts when in school but when he's at home, he wears glasses because of him being extremely short sighted. He likes to wear tight t-shirts or vests to show off his muscles and wears leather jackets or American Apparel fleeces on cold days. He also wears loose or baggy jeans that are held up by a plain black belt with a silver buckle and either wears combat boots or Converse. He always keeps a little piece of his family on him in the form of his father's, mother's and older brother's dog tags when they were in the military. Backstory (must be detailed): JP was born right in the middle of Lima Heights Adjacent to a military mother and father who met when they were in the same regiment in the army with both of them being soldiers but now retired. He also has an older brother of 9 years named Nick (played by Channing Tatum) who is also in the military and has currently been doing tours in Iraq with his regiment. He never really saw his parents until they retired when he was 14 so he became incredibly troublesome and difficult to maintain with him being looked after by many different family members who taught him many different things which caused really bad confusion for JP and while Nick joined the military and is still persuading JP to do so, he doesn't want to and has since been a famous name in the gang culture of Lima Heights. But one day for him, everything changed. When he was 11, he had to do 100 hours of community service due to robbing a music store by cleaning up in the store and around and on his first day, he heard the song he first remembers hearing his whole life: 'Juke Box Hero' by Foreigner and he could hear this guy singing it and although JP didn't want to admit it, the song was good and so was the guy singing it and they talked with him introducing himself as Michael Rodriguez and his family ran the store. During his community service and after, they would talk at the shop and Michael would introduce him to many different classic rock songs and JP discovered he had a great voice too after Michael caught him singing along once. Michael was also a trained hip hop dancer and asked JP to join his classes in secret, knowing all too well of his reputation in Lima Heights which he did and he ended up having a natural talent for it. But when they were both 15 and now close friends, Michael closed the shop early and they both got drunk and started playing rock ballads where they danced together when Michael suddenly kissed JP. Because he was drunk, he kissed back and it resulted in JP's first time with a guy. But the next day, Michael was brutally beat up by JP and his gang for "forcing himself onto JP" but they don't know how horrible JP felt after Michael decided not to press charges, saying that it was his fault and not JP's. And now JP is torn between his questioning sexuality and love for music and dancing or his powerful status in the gang world. But showcasing his talent might be easier than he thought seeing as though he's on his last warning at McKinley for countless violent acts towards other students and has been told to join an extra curricular club or get expelled and due to his love for music, he'd join the New Directions. Strengths: Singing, dancing, not afraid to stand up for himself, looks, knowledge of music Weaknesses: His sexuality, hot headed, violent, troublemaker, his homophobic family, his secrets, falling hard for people Audition Song: Animal - Neon Trees Other Future Songs?: Pretty much anything :P The world is your oyster Portrayer: Ryan Kwanten Category:Blog posts